Harry Potter and the Dragon's Return
by dragonwolf12
Summary: On the night Harry first ventured out with his Invisibility Cloak, he discovered something he didn't expect. A Dragon Egg hatches and bonds to Harry, and he becomes the head of a new Rider Corps. Read as Harry goes through his adventures with a magnificent Dragon at his side and the Ancient Language at his call. I don't own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the beginning of a brand new story I've been writing. I'm not sure how well I'll be able to pull this off but I'll do my best. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was running. Sprinting down long corridors and ducking through secret passageways, unsure of where he was going only trying to get away. A silvery Cloak of Invisibility clung to his body as he ran, nothing could see him but his panting and heavy footfalls made it easy for any searching ears to spot him.<p>

It was nearing midnight on December 25th, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had just celebrated his first ever Christmas with his best friend, Ron Weasley. After living with the Dursleys for ten years, and being forced to watch as his overweight cousin, Dudley, was showered with gifts, he had finally gotten a present of his own.

It was an Invisibility Cloak that had belonged to his father. Desperate to use it, Harry had snuck out in the middle of the night to look for books on Nicholas Flamel…in the Restricted Section of the school Library.

Unfortunately, the first book he'd pulled off the shelf started screaming when he opened it. In a fit of panic, Harry fled the Library, invisibly running past Filch and into the castle. And now he found himself lost in the bowels of the ancient school.

Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, he collapsed in exhaustion. Panting heavily, he looked around hoping for a familiar landmark to tell him where he was. The hall he sat in was long and lit only by the occasional torch. There were no windows or even a suit of armor.

He quickly discovered that he was completely lost. "Oh great, now what am I supposed to do," Harry wondered to himself.

Standing back up, he started walking down the hallway he stood in. It quickly came to a dead end, with a large tapestry hanging on the wall. It was a depiction of four very familiar people, all riding on the backs of magnificent dragons.

The first man wore a red and gold tunic under metal armor. Around his shoulders was a red cloak and on his breastplate was the Gryffindor crest. He rode on a ruby red Dragon and wielded a sword that was colored identical to the dragon's scales. Embedded into the pommel of the magnificent sword was a diamond the same color as the sword itself.

Next to him was a tall and regal looking woman with long black hair and an intelligent expression on her face. She was wearing a similar outfit to the first, except it was blue and bronze. The Ravenclaw crest shone on her breastplate and a small Tiara wrested upon her head. Her dragon was the color of Sapphire, as was her sword and the diamond imbedded in the pommel.

Next to her was a slightly stouter looking woman with red hair tied up in a bun on her head. Her outfit was dyed yellow and black and she bore the Hufflepuff crest upon her breastplate. She rode atop a bright yellow dragon and wielded a yellow sword matching her dragon with a golden yellow diamond placed in the pommel.

Lastly was a slightly older man, garbed in Slytherin House's colors of green and silver and with the Slytherin crest upon his breastplate. His bright green sword matched the emerald scales of his Dragon, as did the diamond imbedded into the swords pommel.

Even with Professor Binns' horrible teaching, Harry knew who these people were. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin; the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After studying the tapestry for a few moments, Harry pulled it aside to reveal a hidden passageway in the wall. Walking down the passage, he discovered a large stone room with a dais in the center. Around the wall were several closed doors, making Harry think that this was one of the lost towers. Sitting on the dais, on a silk cushion was a large, oval-shaped golden stone.

On the wall directly opposite him, on the other side of the dais, were four alcoves. In each one, sat a large gem like stone that seemed to pulse with energy. One was red, one blue, one yellow, and one green, identical to the four dragons that the tapestry depicted the founders riding on.

Stepping into the room, Harry found himself being drawn to the stone on the dais. Almost without realizing it, he grabbed it and cradled it in his arms. He could feel a slight sense of warmth coming from his fingers, similar to when his wand chose him but somehow diluted.

Harry gave a start at the stone suddenly bucked in his hands and he dropped it. It landed on the stone floor with a dull thunk; Harry could hear a slight echo emanating from it, indicating it was hollow.

The stone was still for several moments and Harry was beginning to think he'd gone crazy when it rocked again. Harry could hear scratching sounds coming from the stone and cracks started to form.

That was when Harry realized that it wasn't a stone, but a large golden egg. And the egg was hatching.

He scooted closer, wondering what on earth could hatch from such an enormous egg. "Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough," he mumbled to himself.

The scratching continued, more cracks formed and grew larger; the air was permeated by the occasional squeak. Finally after a minute of waiting, the egg shattered and its occupant came tumbling out.

Harry gasped at what he saw. It stood on four legs, was covered in golden scales that seemed to shimmer, a pair of leathery wings sprouted form its back, and when it opened its eyes, a pair of golden orbs started looking around in curiosity.

It was a dragon, a real live dragon.

Once the hatchling had fully taken in its surroundings, it turned it full attention to Harry and locked eyes with him. Harry released a sharp intake of breath as his emerald eyes met the dragon's gold ones. As Harry stared, he could see, behind the childlike curiosity, an ancient and deep wisdom beyond its years.

Without realizing it, Harry found himself reaching out a hand towards the dragon. When his hand was an inch away from the golden head, the dragon sniffed it before darting its head into Harry's palm.

Instantly, a surge of icy energy raced up his arm. It burned through his veins and down his body; searching, judging, binding. After what felt like hours of anguish the pain dissipated and he found himself gasping on the floor.

He struggled to sit up and looked at his hand. It shimmered slightly as a silver oval formed in the center of his palm. It tingled slightly, reminding Harry of the feeling of casting magic.

The dragon came up to him and stared at him with those big curious eyes. A tendril of thought brushed up against his consciousness, and he could feel a ravenous hunger mixed with curiosity invading his mind.

He looked down at the dragon in wonder. It stared back, even as its stomach rumbled.

Harry looked at it sadly, "I don't have any food with me, sorry," he told the dragon. It made a whining sound as its stomach growled again.

Harry sighed, "I wonder if there's any turkey left over from dinner," he mumbled to himself. Almost as soon as he said it, one of the lesser-eaten Christmas turkeys from the feast appeared with a loud pop.

The golden creature wasted no time in launching itself at the bird. It began voraciously tearing at the meat and swallowing it down, bones and all.

Harry stared at the sight with a revolted curiosity as his mind was hit with sensations of happiness and contentment as the hunger abated. It was as if a barrier around his mind had fallen away, and he could now stretch his mind out into the world around him.

Harry spread his consciousness throughout the room. The dragon's mind had a very alien feel, yet at the same time was oddly comforting. He could feel a connection between the dragon and himself, almost like a tendril of magic, binding them together.

As Harry realized this, he felt not fear, but comfort. It was as if a piece of himself that had been missing his entire life had finally returned. He felt whole and at peace.

As the dragon finished its meal, it walked up and curled onto Harry's lap, butting its head against his hand to be petted. He began absently petting the dragon as he cast his mind around the room again.

As his mind touched the four stones ensconced in the far wall, they reacted quite violently. An almost physical force slammed against his consciousness, forcing Harry to flee back to the safety of his own mind.

The little dragon, feeling his distress, leapt out of his arms and hissed at the stones.

_It is not safe to go wandering into the minds of other beings without proper knowledge,_ a voice suddenly said within his mind. It was one of the voices that had led him here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Harry said, scooping the dragon back into his arms. He stared at the stones in amazement, he was sure that they were the origin of the voices.

_You are correct young one,_ another voice said. This one was female, whereas the first was male.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked, he started ranting questions like Hermione would, "How can you talk? What's with the baby dragon? Why were the Founder's riding on dragons? What…"

_Calm yourself little one_, a new male voice said.

_Be at peace and we will explain,_ the fourth and final voice said, this one also female.

_I am Virtus, Dragon bonded to Godric Gryffindor,_ the first male voice said. Harry had a strong suspicion that it was the red stone talking.

_I am Sophia, Dragon bonded to Rowena Ravenclaw, _the second female voice spoke. Harry eyed the blue stone.

_I am Callidus, Dragon bonded to Salazar Slytherin,_ the second male voice introduced. Most likely the green stone.

_I am Aequalis, Dragon bonded to Helga Hufflepuff, _said the first female voice, coming from the yellow stone.

_And you_, they all said as one, _are a Dragon Rider._

Harry blinked, "I'm a what?" he asked incredulously.

_Close your eyes and open your mind,_ they instructed, all speaking at once, _and we will tell you the story of the Dragon Riders._

Harry did as he was told and soon felt four different minds touching his own. Images of ancient wars filled his thoughts. An order of elves and humans, each bonded to a large and majestic dragon.

_Over millennia ago, in a land known as Alagaësia, a great war broke out between the ancient races of elves and dragons. Many battles were fought in this never-ending conflict and no end appeared in sight._

_Eventually, an elf by the name of Eragon discovered a single abandoned dragon egg. He raised the hatchling himself and bonded to it, becoming the first of the order of Dragon Riders._

_Together they created a long lasting peace between the two warring races as more riders were formed. Eventually, when humans arrived at Alagaësia they became riders as well. Peace reigned for centuries as the riders guarded over civilization._

_Over time, the riders fell and rose many times over; each time, spreading further across the planet. _

_The last fall, was during what you humans no call the Middle Ages. The human's new religion caused them to hunt down and destroy all forms of magic. All magicians that they could find were burned at the stake, whether they could actually perform magic or not._

_Eventually, the four greatest riders of the time came together to form Hogwarts. As the four founders were born as witches and wizards before they bonded to dragons, they opened the school to all magic users._

_Eventually the Muggles discovered the existence of Hogwarts and attempted to storm the castle. In order to protect their students, the founders, who were now the last Dragon Riders, sacrificed themselves to empower the strongest wards in existence._

_We four were once the great dragons you saw on the tapestry guarding his chamber. In order to safeguard this castle, we disgorged our Eldunarí, that is our Heart of Hearts, and stowed them in this room._

_Rowena, Godric, Salazar, and Helga then all went to the four sides of the castle and poured every last bit of their magic and lifeforce into an impenetrable rune scheme that would defend the grounds from assault. Their very spirits fused into the castle itself. However, their bodies died and, because of the Rider bond, so did ours._

Harry's eyes opened as the four dragons left his mind. He stared at the four pulsing stones in absolute awe, unable to say anything as his mind tried to absorb everything he'd seen.

Ancient and eternal, the dragon riders were the most powerful magic users in existence. Bonding with the dragons granted them access to a more powerful form of magic that could outstrip any normal wizard in moments.

Finally, he said the only thing he could, "What now?"

_Now, we will train you,_ they said, _but not tonight. Go back to sleep and come back tomorrow after breakfast and we will begin your training._

"Ok, but what about him?" he asked, referring to the dragon that was now sleeping in his arms. "I can't exactly go wandering around the school with a Dragon in my arms, can I?"

_No, it has been illegal to own dragons in Britain since the 1700's_ they said. One of the doors along the wall suddenly opened. _Go inside._

Harry gasped as he stepped into the room. It was a massive armory.

One wall was covered in swords of all types. There were traditional English broadswords, rapiers, daggers, and more weapons than Harry could name.

On the back wall were a collection of bows, each beautifully crafted by hand, and a literal horde of arrows. On the other wall were several cabinets and chests.

The Eldunarí directed Harry to one of the cabinets. He opened the second drawer to discover it full of small woven bands.

_These are collars for your dragon to wear, _The Eldunarí explained, _They have powerful Notice-Me-Not and Repellent wards woven into the fabric. Once you put this on your dragon, you'll be able to walk through the school and no one will notice him._

_However it will only last a year, after that the dragon's inner magic begins to interfere with the ward and cancels it out. At that point, any wizard or even squib will be able to see him, but he will still be invisible to Muggles. By then however, you'll have a suitable place for him to live out of the castle's sight._

Harry nodded absently as he slipped one of the collars over the dragon's head.

He was then directed to a different drawer in the next cabinet. This one had an assortment of wand holsters. Following the Eldunarí's instructions, he grabbed a holster and touched it to the dragon's back. The leather shell was replaced with a golden scaly design that matched the dragon's scales.

Harry strapped it to his arm and slipped his wand inside. Exiting the armory, he turned just in time to see it close behind him.

_Only with our permission can that room be opened, this protects it from anyone who stumbles into this room._

"But what about you?" Harry asked.

_There is a very powerful ward around us so that none may remove us without direct permission._

_Now, there is one last thing before you go to bed. You must name your Dragon._

Harry started. He hadn't even thought of giving him a name. He thought for a few minutes, bouncing names around. Most were shot down by the dragon.

Finally, "How about Apollo, after the Greek God of the Sun?"

The Dragon considered it for a moment, before nodding.

Harry smiled, "Apollo it is then."

-scene break-

Harry awoke the late the next morning. He was back in his bed in the Gryffindor Dormitory. The curtains were drawn around his bed and his dragon was sleeping in the crook of his arm.

"Hey buddy," Harry said as Apollo opened his eyes. He stood up and bounced around the bed, making growling noises. Ravenous hunger made its way across the bond, and Harry knew he wanted to eat.

"Lets head down to the kitchens," Harry suggested, "I'm sure the elves will have something for you."

"Harry? Who're you talking to?" a voice said from across the room.

Harry looked up to see Neville standing in the doorway. He was looking at him in confusion.

"I'm talking to you," Harry said.

Neville blinked, "but, what about before?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Before what?" Harry asked.

"Before…uh, never mind," he finally said, "You said you were going to the kitchens?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I figure breakfast would be over by now," he said as he changed out of his pajamas.

Neville nodded in confirmation, "Do you even know where they are?" he asked uncertainly.

"Uh huh," Harry replied as he placed his wand in its holster. "They're downstairs, near the Hufflepuff common room. I've got a friend who told me how to find them."

Apollo jumped from the bed and flapped his wings slightly so that he would glide up to Harry's shoulder. The Rider adjusted slightly for the extra weight and stuffed his invisibility cloak into his pocket.

"Do you want to come with me? I could use the company and I doubt this useless lump will wake for another couple of hours," Harry gestured to the snoring redhead who was his best friend.

"Sure," Neville agreed, "I missed breakfast too."

Together they made their way through the castle. The little dragon was craning his neck, trying to look at everything at once. Harry would explain about everything he could over the bond.

Because it was still the Christmas Holiday's, very few students were in the corridors. They made their way to the entrance hall and Harry guided Neville to the staircase that led down towards the Hufflepuff Basement.

Stopping at a large painting of a bowl of fruit, Harry shot Neville a cheeky grin before tickling the pear in the bowl. It started giggling and wiggling before turning into a large door handle.

Harry pulled the painting aside to reveal an enormous room, at least as big as the Great Hall above it. Lining the walls were dozens upon dozens of pots and pans heaped on top of one another.

Apollo leapt from Harry's shoulder and immediately attacked a plate of raw that was sitting in a corner. Harry had a feeling that the elves left it there for him, but they either didn't notice him or just ignored him for the moment.

Immediately, several elves came rushing up to Harry and Neville, asking if they can be of service.

"We woke up a bit late for breakfast…" Harry began. Before he could even finish, he and Neville were herded to a nearby table that was promptly layered with piles of breakfast foods.

Neville gave Harry an amused grin, apparently used to the House Elves' antics. They started eating and quickly struck up a conversation about the Herbology assignment that Professor Sprout had assigned them over the Holiday. Harry quickly discovered that Neville was an absolute genius when it came to the subject.

Harry started slightly as Apollo jumped back onto his shoulder. He was much heavier now that he'd eaten, but not overly so.

Over the bond, Harry received flashes of the castle from the Dragon's memories and a sense of curiosity. Apollo wanted to go exploring again.

Harry subtly excused himself from the conversation with Neville and left the kitchens. He and Apollo then wandered about the corridors for several hours, exploring behind tapestries and around suits of armor.

The little dragon was really curious, constantly bounding around and sticking his head in everything he could find. Harry was really glad he couldn't breath fire yet.

At some point, Harry made his way back to the Eldunarí room so that they could continue their lessons.

_Welcome back Harry, Apollo,_ the Eldunarí greeted as the two entered the room. _Today we shall begin teaching you the Ancient Language. First however, there is something we must discuss with you._

_We have a unique bond to the castle. Everything that a painting or suit of armor or statue sees or hears, we can see or hear._

_When you entered our walls for the first time, the egg immediately reacted to your presence and we knew that it had chosen you to be its bonded_, another said.

_But before we could allow you to bond, you had to prove yourself worthy._

_So we watched you._

_You are an intelligent young man, _Sophia said.

_You have a big heart and will never betray those who you call friends, _said Aequalis.

_You are brave in the face of danger and willing to charge into battle for the sake of innocents, _said Virtus.

_You are also very cunning and sly; I see how you deliberately moderate yourself. What I don't understand is why?_ Callidus asked.

At this Harry lowered his head in shame. "Whenever I did better that my cousin in school, my relatives would punish me severely. Ever since the first time, I've been purposefully getting bad marks while learning all I can to avoid more punishment.

"I suppose that its such an engrained habit that don't even realize I'm doing it, now that my relatives won't care how good or bad I do here."

The Eldunarí were silent for a moment.

_That is not the complete truth,_ they finally said. _You are afraid that you will lose your two friends if you do better than them in class._

Harry opened his mouth to deny it…then stopped. They were right he realized.

_We understand that you do not want to lose their friendship Harry, but you must realize that true friends would support you doing your best just as you do for them. From now on, don't hold back anymore, prove to the Wizarding world just how powerful you truly are._

Harry nodded, "I will."

_Excellent, now onto your lessons._

_The Ancient Language is the original language spoken by the peoples of Alagaësia, known as the Grey Folk. After several accidents in casting magic through the mind, they bound magic to their spoken Language in order to control it better._

_All Rider magic is utilized by speaking in the Ancient Language. It is impossible to lie when speaking in this language._

Harry was lectured on the Ancient Language for the rest of the day, and somewhat into the night. The House Elves delivered a late lunch and dinner to the room for Harry and Apollo to eat while they learned.

In between lessons, they would tell Harry stories about his parents while they were at Hogwarts. The infamous marauders and their amazing map of the grounds. Harry listened eagerly; finally able to learn something about his parents other than how alike he looked compared to them.

Eventually, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was already past curfew, but Harry had his invisibility cloak so he covered himself as he walked down the corridors. He kept his mind open as he walked, keeping clear of any minds he detected nearby.

Back in the common room, Harry found Ron waiting for him and struggling to stay awake.

"Hey Ron," Harry said as he walked past and up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Harry!" Ron shouted in surprise. He hurried after his friend, "Where've you been mate? I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh exploring," Harry shrugged, "You were still asleep when I woke up so I just let you have a lie in."

"Um thanks mate," Ron said uncertainly.

By now they had reached their dorm room. Apollo glided down from Harry's shoulder and scampered over to their bed.

_You look like a dog when you do that,_ he commented over the bond. The dragon snorted at him with a haughty look on his face, even as a sense of indignation radiated from him. He shook his head at his dragon's antics, as he got ready for bed.

"Hey Harry," Ron whispered to him once he was finished getting ready for bed, "What do you say we take this Invisibility cloak you got and search in the restricted section for Flamel?"

Harry shook his head, "I did that last night, don't want to do it again. The book started screaming at me when I opened it."

"What?" Ron asked indignantly, "You went without me?"

"I tried to wake you up," Harry said, "But you wouldn't budge."

His expression didn't change but his ears did turn slightly red. Finally, "Whatever, night Harry."

Harry smiled, "Goodnight Ron," he said as Apollo snuggled against him.

Over the rest of the Holiday, Harry fell into a routine. In the morning, he would hang out with Ron and whenever possible Neville (which became more frequent as time went on). Then after lunch, he would sneak off to explore the castle and bond with Apollo.

Occasionally, Harry would go down to the Quidditch pitch and go for a fly with Apollo. At the moment he was still too young to actually fly on his own power other than gliding up to the bed.

Clinging to Harry's back as he flew on the Nimbus 2000, the dragon would flap his wings and let out growls and snarls of delight. Across the bond, Harry would interpret what the dragon wanted and adjust his flying to match.

After a few hours, he would make his way down to the Eldunarí chamber to continue his training. Then back to the Tower, usually after curfew. Luckily, Harry had taken to keeping his Cloak on him at all times.

Ron would meet him in the common room and complain about him disappearing all afternoon. Harry would make vague comments and completely confuse Ron then they would go to sleep.

On the last day of the Holiday's Harry finally remembered the reason he'd been out of bed on the first night and asked the Eldunarí if they knew who Nicholas Flamel was.

_He's an Alchemist, _they said, _one of the most celebrated geniuses in the field. Over Six Hundred years ago, he created what is known as the Philosopher's Stone. A legendary substance that can transform any metal into pure gold and create the Elixir of Life._

_He and his wife are the closest a human can get to being immortal without being a Rider._

Harry nodded, not at all surprised that they would know whom the Wizard was. Then the last part registered in his mind. "Immortal?" he stuttered at the glowing stones, "I'm immortal?"

_Yes, you can be killed of course, and your body can be injured, but once you reach full growth, you'll stop aging. Assuming that neither you nor your Dragon is killed in battle or by disease, you both will live for the rest of eternity._

Harry sat down hard as he tried to process what he was just told. He was immortal; he would outlive all of his friends.

Sensing his Rider's distress, Apollo woke from his nap and crawled into Harry's arms. Harry's hand automatically started stroking the sleek golden scales of his bonded.

He smiled down at Apollo; at least he wouldn't be alone.

_Never._

Harry's breath caught in his throat. That was Apollo who'd just spoken, it was his first word. Harry's smile got bigger and he hugged the dragon, which hummed in happiness.

_Go and rest young one, _the Eldunarí spoke, _you have classes tomorrow. This time, there will be no excuse for slacking._

Harry ducked his head as he pulled The Invisibility Cloak over himself and Apollo. Hurrying back to the Common Room, Harry found both Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They both looked angry.

Harry gulped as he saw his friends. Apollo started making funny wheezing sounds that Harry recognized as laughing. He scowled at the Dragon.

Knowing he'd have to face the music, Harry pulled the cloak off, "Hey guys."

Hermione jumped slightly, obviously not expecting Harry to be invisible. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Hermione hissed, "It's past curfew, if Filch had caught you…"

"He wouldn't have," Harry interrupted, "No one can see past my Invisibility Cloak."

"But still Harry, you shouldn't be out after hours," she said.

"Whatever," Harry said dismissively as he stuffed the cloak in a pocket, "Listen I found out who Flamel is."

The both went wide-eyed, "Really? How?" Hermione asked.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked slightly, the perfect distraction. Ignoring Hermione's second question, he said, "He's an alchemist from the fourteenth century. Creator of the Philosopher's Stone."

Hermione's eyes widened to epic proportions as she realized what Harry was saying.

"What's the Philosopher's Stone?" Ron asked, "And how can he be working with Dumbledore if he's been dead for century's?"

"Oh honestly Ron," Hermione said impatiently, "Don't you ever read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary artifact that is capable of turning any metal into gold and producing the Elixir of Life."

"Meaning," Harry continued, "That Flamel is immortal as long as he continues to drink the Elixir. He's over six hundred years old and still kicking."

_Something he and I now have in common,_ Harry thought. Apollo silently agreed.

-Scene break-

The next day classes started again, the only difference was that Harry refused to continue holding himself back.

His homework assignments were now on par with Hermione's, much to her surprise. He was now competing with Hermione to be the first to master a spell in class. Instead of feeling threatened and angry like Harry feared she would be, Hermione seemed to appreciate that there was someone who could challenge her.

One night, Hermione had confronted him about his change. He told her the same thing he'd told the Eldunarí.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said once he'd finished, "You shouldn't be afraid of getting good marks."

"I know, and I guess that I was also a little scared you'd hate me if I started outdoing you in class," he said to her, out of Ron's earshot.

Her eyes widened, then she looked down in shame. "To tell the truth, I probably would have at the beginning of the year. But now we're friends, and I don't want to let even something as important as school get in between that."

Harry beamed at her.

"It's actually kind of refreshing," she continued, "having someone who can challenge me. It keeps me striving to do better."

Harry had taken to sitting down next to Neville when they were doing their homework. The Herbology prodigy would help Harry with anything green, and in turn Harry worked with Neville on understanding the theory behind much of their charms and transfiguration spell work.

Hermione had tried to tutor him before, but she tended to start spouting the textbook verbatim instead of helping them understand what it meant. Harry was able to break it down and explain it to Neville in simpler terms, which the boy was immensely grateful for.

Perhaps the greatest change was Harry's Potions abilities. With Apollo's support, his new mental abilities, and the Eldunarí's training Harry was able to completely ignore Snape's hovering during class and focus solely on the potion. He'd started reading ahead before class and focused on understanding how the ingredients reacted with each other in the potion. All this combined made Harry an excellent brewer.

However, a new problem quickly developed regarding the Potions Master. As Snape stormed into the classroom on the first day back, Harry looked up and made eye contact with him. Instantly, he felt Snape's mind trying to infiltrate his own.

Carefully hiding his surprise, Harry refocused on his cauldron before the greasy bat could encounter his still developing mental barriers. The moment he broke eye contact, the mental probe vanished.

Apollo was very excited for when the Quidditch season would start again. _Fly Fly Fly _he kept saying. Harry knew that he wanted to start learning how to fly on his own power.

During practice Harry would go through his drills on the broom while Apollo stayed on the ground, practicing flying. Occasionally, Harry would send him advice over the link but he kept most of his attention of searching for the snitch.

It was a very troubled Harry that made his way back to the Common Room that evening. Looking around, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione playing chess in a corner.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," said Ron when Harry sat down next to him, "I need to concen—" He caught sight of Harry's face.

"What's the matter with you? You look terrible."

Speaking quietly so that no one else would hear, Harry told the other two about Snape's sudden, sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee.

"Don't play," said Hermione at once.

"Say you're ill," said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"Really break your leg," said Ron.

"I can't," said Harry. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. How he had managed to climb through the portrait hole was anyone's guess, because his legs had been stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have had to bunny hop all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone fell over laughing except Hermione, who leapt up and performed the countercurse. Neville's legs sprang apart and he got to his feet, trembling. "What happened?" Hermione asked him, leading him over to sit with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged Neville. "Report him!"

Neville shook his head.

"I don't want more trouble," he mumbled.

"You've got to stand up to him, Neville!" said Ron. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

Harry felt in the pocket of his robes and pulled out a Chocolate Frog, the very last one from the box Hermione had given him for Christmas. He gave it to Neville, who looked as though he might cry.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched in a weak smile as he unwrapped the frog.

"Thanks, Harry… I think I'll go to bed… D'you want the card, you collect them, don't you?"

Harry shook his head, "Not any more." Just then, a very dangerous looking glint appeared in his eyes. "Follow me," he said.

He leaped to his feet and made his way across the common room towards where Fred and George were quietly whispering to each other.

"Harry what are you doing?" Neville asked as he struggled to keep up with Harry.

"I've just been waiting for the opportunity to do this," Harry said more to himself then Neville.

He stalked right up to the twins, "I need to talk to you two for a moment."

"Absolutely…" one began.

"What can we do…" the other continued.

"For our favorite…"

"Star Seeker?"

Harry grinned evilly and said, "The son of Prongs and heir to the Marauders solemnly swears he is up to no good and wishes to impose upon the Weasley Twins to perpetrate a well deserved prank upon everyone's least favorite Slytherin."

The entire Common Room, which had gone silent as the Harry Potter stood, watched as the Infamous Weasley Terrors fainted in their seats.

Harry's grin grew wider; _Yes, my first prank and I got the Weasley Twins to boot._

_That was funny, _Apollo said, laughing along with Harry. He still had problems speaking in full sentences but was getting better.

Harry turned back to Neville, "Once they wake up, Malfoy won't know what hit him."

Unfortunately, they didn't wake up at all that night, and none of the other Lions were brave enough to risk waking up the twin terrors.

That night, after enduring a lecture about pranking from Hermione, Harry and Apollo snuck out of the common room under his cloak.

Up to this point, Harry had been too engrossed with learning to be a Dragon Rider and the Ancient Language to question the Eldunarí about the Stone and Snape. He was going to change that tonight.

Entering the Eldunarí chamber, Harry extended his mind to the Eldunarí and gave the traditional greeting in the ancient language.

_You have a question for us, _they stated.

Harry nodded, "Yes Ebrithil," he went on to explain his theory about Snape's wish to steal the Stone.

_Hmm, yes we see why you would suspect Severus, but he has no wish to steal the Philosopher's Stone hidden inside of the castle._

Harry frowned, "If not Snape then why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

_He was not, Professor Quirrell was. Quirrell released the Troll into the castle as a diversion so that he could attempt to steal the stone. He was unable to bypass the Cerberus however. Professor Snape attempted to stop Quirrell himself, however he was bitten._

"But, Professor Quirrell is completely pathetic, how could he hope to get past the protections around the stone? And why for that matter?"

_That is something we have not been able to figure out. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is surrounded by a horde of concealment wards. Do not worry for now, continue with your training and we will monitor the situation._

Harry nodded, "Yes Ebrithil. There is something else however, today during Potions, Snape attempted to enter my mind, fortunately he was unsuccessful."

_Yes we know, both he and Professor Dumbledore have routinely practiced Legilimency upon the students for years. Fortunately, this form of mind magic is limited to eye contact and soon your barriers will be impenetrable._

_Now, today we are going to start teaching you what's known as the Rimgar, or the Dance of Snake and Crane. This will help you build your strength and flexibility for when you begin learning the sword._

Harry nodded and began doing the exercises as images of what to do passed through his mind. It was difficult, but Harry felt that his Quidditch practice made it slightly easier.

-scene break-

Harry awoke early the next morning, as was his new habit. Quickly taking a hot shower and getting dressed, he and Apollo went down to the common room. The Dragon was now as long as Harry was tall and continuing to get bigger every day.

As he stepped off of the last step, he suddenly found himself face to face with Fred and George.

"Were you serious…"

"Last night…"

"About being the…"

"Son of Prongs?"

Harry blinked as their sentence registered. "May I see the map gentleman?" he asked, holding his hand out.

They glanced at each other before one pulled a blank piece of parchment from his robes and placing it in Harry's hands.

The Rider glanced at it for less then a second before promptly setting it on fire with a whispered "_**Brisingr"**_. Golden flames consumed the parchment within seconds but long enough that the glow from his Gedwëy Ignasia was hidden.

"I said the map, not some bit of parchment," Harry said, glaring at them.

They were staring at him in shock. "You did that without a wand," one stated.

"How?" the other asked.

Harry grinned, "You have your secrets, I have mine. Now the map!"

This time, they handed him a much older bit of parchment. Taking out his wand, Harry tapped it while saying "The son of Prongs solemnly swears that he is up to no good." Instantly writing appeared on the parchment

**Messrs. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br>Are Proud to Present to the Marauder's Heir  
><strong>**The Marauder's Map**

**Mr. Moony would like to offer his compliments to the Son of Prongs on obtaining this illustrious map.**

**Mr. Prongs congratulates his son on a job well done and hopes that this map will be put to good use.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to encourage the Son of Prongs to prank the living daylights out of Snivellus should he find his way back to Hogwarts.**

**Mr. Wormtail concurs with Mr. Padfoot and would like to inform the Son of Prongs that Snivillus is Severus Snape.**

"That's why Snape hates me so much," Harry groaned in exasperation.

"Look at that!" Fred said excitedly. A list of instructions had formed under the Marauder's introduction.

"Do you know what this means Gred?" Fred asked.

"Why absolutely Forge," George replied.

"We just might have a new partner in pranking," they said in unison, each holding out a hand to Harry.

Without missing a beat, Harry grabbed both hands with his own and shook them, "Gentleman we have an accord."

Just then, Neville came walking down the stairs.

"Ah Neville, come over here," Harry said to the other first year, "We were just about to plan your revenge against the great blond Ferret!"

Neville walked over wearily. Once they'd all huddled together, Harry began, "Here's what I've been thinking…"

-scene break-

A week later, Harry, Neville, and the Twins were the first to make it to the great hall. They sat in the corner of the Gryffindor table closest to the doors, facing the Great Hall. Harry pulled out a second year Potions book he'd owl ordered and began reading as Apollo curled up behind him. Neville pulled out his own Herbology book while the twins did whatever the twins did.

As the Hall slowly began to fill up, Harry occasionally glanced around to see it their quarry had arrived. At one point, Ron and Hermione stepped in and made to sit across from him.

"No, sit on this side," Harry quickly said, "Just trust me." They glanced at each other before moving over to sit on either side of him, unconsciously stepping around Apollo.

_He's here,_ Apollo suddenly said.

Harry looked up and nudged Neville. They both put their books away and watched as Malfoy came walking in. He went to his normal seat at the Slytherin table and took a long draft from his goblet before realizing something was wrong.

Suddenly, he stood bolt upright and ran to the front of the hall until he stood in front of Dumbledore, facing the students. All of the lights went out, and a huge spotlight appeared over Malfoy. Music started ringing from the walls, and Malfoy began singing 'The Sound of Music.'

All the other students who'd taken a drink from their potion-spiked goblets suddenly stood up and started dancing between the house tables. This included Harry, Neville, Hermione and the twins. Ron was too busy eating to take a drink. Even the Professors weren't immune as they began dancing with the students. Within moments, the entire hall was dancing around and laughing,

Once 'The Sound of Music' was over, Malfoy moved on to 'Singin' in the Rain' and the enchanted ceiling began pouring illusory rain.

After running through several more Muggle songs, the potions finally wore off. Students were talking with each other and laughing, house lines seem to have been forgotten as the chaos slowly resolved itself.

Apollo had taken a great leap and now sat in the rafters after Harry had accidently stepped on his tail while under the influence of the potion. Luckily for Harry, his anger seemed to have abated as he watched the whole school make a fool of itself.

Malfoy's face with burning red with mixed emotions. He'd finally gotten the attention he believed he deserved, but it was marred by compliments to his singing voice, the embarrassment of performing in front of the whole school, and anger that those were Muggle song's he'd been singing.

Harry shared a high five with his three conspirators after having a surprisingly pleasant chat with Daphne Greengrass where he'd explained the song's origins. She seemed pleasantly surprised that they were Muggle songs and she made him promise to stop and chat with her again.

Harry was definitely going to do something like this again.

-scene break-

The day of the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match arrived quickly. Harry stood with the rest of his team, nervously gripping his broom and waiting for their signal to enter the pitch.

_Relax Harry, _Apollo said, _Its just Quidditch. You've nothing to worry about._

_I know,_ Harry replied, _I'm just worried that Quirrell will try something again._

_I don't think he will, why do you think Snape asked to become the ref?_

That's when it hit. Snape wasn't trying to curse his broom during the first match; he was trying to save him.

_See? _Apollo asked, _Besides, I don't think that anyone will try anything with Dumbledore here._

Harry nodded, _Thanks buddy. I feel better already._

Minutes later, the teams marched out to the field and took to the sky. Harry immediately tuned out Lee's commentating as he circled the stadium, searching for the Snitch.

As he flew, he noticed that his surroundings seemed to be getting blurrier. Cursing to himself, he pulled to a stop and took his glasses off to clean them.

There! He zoomed off in a steep dive after the illusive golden ball. Flying past Snape, he snagged the Snitch out of midair before pulling out of his dive.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Harry held the snitch above his head.

Harry jumped off his broom, a foot from the ground. He couldn't believe it. He'd done it — the game was over; it had barely lasted five minutes. As Gryffindors came spilling onto the field, he saw Snape land nearby, white-faced and tight-lipped.

Harry didn't care; Gryffindor was in the lead for the cup. He quickly joined his housemates as they made their way to the Common Room for the celebratory party.

As they walked, Hermione, Ron, and Neville fought their way up to him. Hermione immediately pounced on him, hugging him for all its worth.

"Congratulations," she said, pulling away. She looked at his face and frowned, "Harry where are your glasses?" she asked.

Harry blinked as he brought a gloved hand up to touch his face. His glasses weren't there, and he could see perfectly.

"I…I don't know, I dropped them as I made that dive," he said.

"But, you can't see without your glasses," Hermione stated, "How were you able to catch the Snitch?"

"That's the thing Hermione," Harry said, "I can see. Somehow my eyes fixed themselves while I was in the air, that's why I took my glasses off, because they were making everything blurry."

"But, how's that possible?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I don't know, it just happened," Harry said helplessly, being extra careful with his mask as Hermione eyed him suspiciously. Sometimes, it was worth it to grow up with the Dursleys. Keeping your emotions and mask in check was a necessity when dealing with Vernon.

Apollo growled as he picked up these thoughts. Sharing Harry's mind meant that he knew about his entire childhood. And he didn't like it. Harry knew that he couldn't ever bring Apollo to Private Drive, because it would be sure to go up in flames within a day.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is, let me know what you think. Also, I'm going to put up a Poll on my profile, asking if I should make more character's Riders. So please go and vote, I'll leave it up for a few weeks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who voted on the poll for this story, you've been a real help. Without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of Harry's incredible victory over Hufflepuff, all thoughts of Flamel and the Philosophers Stone were driven from Ron and Hermione's minds. Snape was his usual cruel self and Quirrell still stuttered his way through the classes. The days wore on and exams crept ever closer. Hermione started having a break down as she began color-coding her schedule and Harry spent half an hour talking her down.<p>

Days turned to weeks and Apollo continued to grow. He was now as long as Harry was tall and was having trouble moving through the castle. Another thing bothering Harry was the secrets he was keeping from his friends. He'd broached the subject with the Eldunarí but they'd specifically forbidden him from telling anyone unless he could protect their minds. Harry's only problem now was how to approach his friends.

In Harry's lessons with the Eldunarí, he had begun performing the Rimgar. An Elvin tradition called the Dance of Snake and Crane. It was a series of poses that were designed to increase one's flexibility, endurance, and strength.

Harry had also begun expanding his circle of friends. It had actually started as a sort of study group. With Harry's new academic prowess, he'd started doing his homework in the library with Hermione. They'd dragged a grumbling Ron along and invited Neville as well.

Due to Harry's friendship with the shy boy, he'd started breaking out of his shell and began growing into the wizard he was meant to be. One day, Neville had asked if his Herbology partner, Hannah, could join their group to which Harry's agreed easily. Hannah then dragged her best friend Susan Bones along and it snowballed from their. Soon enough, two Ravenclaws, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, asked to join them.

One day when Harry was perusing the DADA section he'd run into Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis. They'd struck up a conversation about the homework Quirrell had assigned and Harry soon invited them to join the study group. When he led them over most of his friends greeted them, Ron however had blown a gasket and refused to sit near the slimy snakes. When Harry had defended them, he'd called Harry a traitor and stormed off.

Weeks soon turned to months, and Apollo was starting to have trouble slithering through the portrait hole. It was quickly becoming so that he didn't even have enough room to sleep in the Dormitory anymore. During one training session, Harry brought up this problem with the Eldunarí.

_The time has come,_ they said, _as you know, in the old day's a Rider's dragon will never stop growing throughout their whole life. Eventually this became a problem, as the oldest dragons were able to rival the sizes of mountains. In fact, some of the smaller Volcano's are dragon's that melded into the earth through a burst of magic._

_This was changed several thousand years ago, after the elves left this mortal realm and only humans were left to become riders. Through rewriting of the law's of magic by the oldest current rider a dragon will only grow so long as it takes for it's bonded to fully transform after the bond takes place._

"You said that takes anywhere from five to fifteen years," Harry said, "that would mean that some dragon's will be much larger than other's."

_That would be true, but the bond between dragon and rider had evolved over the years. As such, the dragon's growth is directly linked with the changes of the rider. So in the end, all dragons will be at approximately at the same size once they reach full growth._

_Apollo has reached the stage in his growth where you must find a new home for him._

"Where?" Harry asked, "I can't think of any big enough doors in the castle…"

_Not in the castle,_ they interrupted, _in the forest._

"The Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked incredulously.

_Yes, the founder's created the forest in honor of Du Weldenvarden._ _Deep within the forest is a city, named Ellesm__é__ra after the capital of the Elven nation._

Harry sucked in his breath, he of course knew of the City of the elves from the old tales of Alagaësia, as well as the Guarding Forest.

_Tonight, you shall enter the forest and seek out the city._

"But what about the creatures that live in the forest?" Harry asked, "The teacher's don't forbid student's from entering without reason."

_None within the forest will attack you, for all within were given sanctuary there by the first rider's and they will honor any rider's that enter. However, you would do well to avoid the Acromantula Colony until you dragons are larger._

"Yes Ebrithil," Harry intoned.

That night, once everyone had gone to sleep, Harry snuck out of the common room with Apollo.

Covered by the invisibility cloak, and with an open mind, they made it out of the castle without any problems. As they approached the forest, Harry tucked the cloak back into his pocket.

"_**Skulblakas ven,"**_ Harry whispered. Instantly, his vision shifted so that he could see as well as his dragon and his eyes changed from their normal emerald green into a vivid gold with slit pupils, identical to Apollo's.

Together, they plunged into the forest, following a faint game trail through the dark trees.

An hour into the hike, Harry noticed something on the ground. Crouching down to examine it, he discovered it was a pool of thick silver liquid.

_What's this?_ He silently wondered. Apollo came up and sniffed it. Bristling, he said _Unicorn blood, it's been injured badly._

Harry paled, _Can you find it? _he asked.

Apollo's only response was to plunge into the brush. Harry rushed off in his wake. Practicing the Rimgar had truly built up Harry's strength and he was barely able to keep up with his scaly companion.

Finally, they came across a sight that made them both stop short. In the middle of a clearing was a Unicorn. It was lying on its side, bleeding heavily, its breathing was sporadic. A tall, cloaked figure bent down over the beautiful creature and started licking the blood from its flank.

Harry's reaction was completely instinctive. Raising his hand to reveal the Gedwëy Ignasia, he spoke one of the words of death in the Ancient Language. With a crack, the figures neck snapped in half and he collapsed dead in an instant.

An echoing scream was heard, as a black wraith rose from the dead body. It looked around for a moment, trying to find what had killed its host before zeroing on Harry

"Potter!" it screamed before flying away into the night.

Harry stared after if for a moment before hurrying over to the Unicorn. Apollo viciously grabbed the cadaver's leg and dragged it away from the creature's body.

Harry knelt down and started examining its wounds. It was bleeding profusely and it's breathing was getting shallower.

"_Be at peace, I will heal you,"_ Harry said to it in the Ancient Language. The Unicorn looked at him, but its eyes seemed to be getting misty. Harry held his hand over the wound. _**"Waíse heill!"**_ he chanted.

A surge of golden energy erupted from the Gedwëy Ignasia on his palm and bathed the injury in healing magic. Slowly but surely, the blood retreated back into the creature and its flesh began to knit back together.

All too soon however, Harry was running out of energy. Apollo lent his magic, but it still wasn't enough. As he began faltering in exhaustion, something was pressed into his back. He tensed, wary of an attack but a voice cut him off.

"_I mean you no harm Rider,"_ a deep voice said in the Ancient Language, _"Use what energy you must from this stone."_

It was then that Harry realized that whatever was touching his back was a huge reservoir of energy. Not wasting any time, he immediately tapped into it and started channeling the energy right through his body to the healing spell on the unicorn.

It took fifteen minutes for the wound to finally close. It slept peacefully, recovering from its ordeal, while the rider collapsed from the exertion.

He looked up to see a Centaur standing over him. There was a sword in his hand, but he was holding it backwards, presenting the diamond-studded hilt to Harry_._

"_Thank you," _Harry said to the Centaur once he stopped panting, _"I don't think he would have survived if you hadn't lent us your sword."_

"_It is I who should be thanking you, Shur'tugal," _the Centaur said, _"You have done the Denizen's of this forest a great service, destroying the dark one and saving the Unicorn. My name is Firenze."_

"_I am Harry Potter, and this is my Dragon Apollo," _Harry introduced.

"_I am most honored to meet you,"_ the Centaur said, _"Apollo is a strong name for a Dragon, you do your kind great honor."_

Apollo merely nodded, still too tired to speak.

"_Do you know what that creature was?"_ Harry asked. He moved over to where Apollo had drug the body and pushed it over so he could see its face. It was Professor Quirrel. His eyes gazed blankly back at him, dropps of Unicorn blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"_This man was long dead before you killed his body," _the Centaur said.

"_What do you mean?" _Harry asked.

"_His body has been possessed by one thought dead for 10 years," _he explained, _"He was already dying, you merely made it painless for him."_

"_Who do you mean? What was possessing him?" _Harry asked.

"_Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance? Who would dare to slay a unicorn to survive, merely to restore his full strength using the very thing being guarded in this castle?"_

"Voldemort," Harry said, his eyes wide with the implications.

There was a sudden heavy galloping, and two more centaurs came charging into the clearing. They took one look at the human before rounding on Firenze.

"Firenze, what are you doing with this _human,_" one hissed, "these creatures are not welcome on our forest, they must be banished immediately."

Apollo started growling deep in his throat, he never took insults to his rider well. It was difficult to keep him from attacking Malfoy whenever he was near.

Firenze bristled, "Silence," he snarled causing Bane to step back in shock. Apparently, Firenze had never spoken to him in such a way. "You have no right to insult nor banish the first Rider in this forest since the Founder's themselves."

The Centaur's eyes widened and darted in Harry direction. The child was glaring at them, his palm turned so the Gedwëy Ignasia was clearly visible. Then they noticed the Dragon.

The Notice-Me-Not collars were designed to work flawlessly on humans, only a wizard with twice the power of Albus Dumbledore could see through the powerful charm. However, any other magical creatures whom looked beyond a fleeting glance would be able to see them clearly.

Instantly, the Centaurs knelt down with their front legs and bowed their heads. _"Forgive me for my disrespect Rider, I did not realize what you were,"_ the one who'd shouted at Firenze said in the Ancient Language.

_Clearly_ Apollo said, he was obviously annoyed.

"It's obvious that you hold no love for humans," Harry stated, "But this forest is not yours, it belongs to Hogwarts which has graciously allowed you to live here. You have no authority to banish anything from these trees. That authority relies solely with Hogwarts itself, if you have any trouble's, seek us out and we will tell you the castle's decision."

"Yes my Lord," the Centaur said humbly. He rose back to his full height and said, "My name is Bane, and again I apologize for any disrespect."

Harry merely nodded.

"My name is Ronan," the other Centaur said, "If I may ask, why are you in this forest? It is my understanding that the teacher's at the school forbid students from entering here without escort."

"We are searching for the city that the Founder's grew within the forest," Harry said, causing the Centaur's eyes to widen. "Apollo is getting too big to live in the castle with me so we need a new home for him."

"I have no knowledge of any city within this forest," Bane said, "Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"Our teacher's said it was here," Harry said, "they could not make a mistake if it's on the grounds."

"Perhaps the forbidden zone," Ronan stated.

"We cannot go there," Bane hissed.

"We cannot," Firenze said, "But there is nothing stopping the rider."

"What is this forbidden zone?" Harry asked.

"It is a magical barrier, encircling a large area in the middle of the forest," Ronan explained. "All of the denizens of the forest are forbidden from going near, because it is deadly to any who attempt to pass through it."

"It has been there for as long as the clan has lived in the forest," Firenze said, "Perhaps, it was erected by the founders to protect this city."

Harry shared a glance with Apollo. _Do you think this is it?_

_It would make the most sense,_ he said.

"Take us there," Harry said.

"Very well," Firenze said, "Perhaps it would be quicker if you rode on one of our backs."

Bane visible bristled, but stayed silent knowing he could not argue it if the Rider agreed. Ronan flinched slightly, but was more amenable to the plan.

"Thank you for the offer," Harry said, "but it would be a disservice to Apollo if he was not my first true ride." Bane visibly relaxed.

"However, I am still faster than an average human," Harry continued, "You will not have to go as slow as you think."

"Very well," Ronan said, "Bane and I shall lead you to the forbidden zone and Firenze shall stay behind you to ensure we stay together."

Firenze nodded in agreement. The two Centaurs wheeled around and charged into the forest. Apollo and Harry bounded after them with Firenze bringing up the rear.

It was a long run through the forest, perhaps two hours through the foliage. Harry did indeed have the speed and strength to keep up with the centaurs, but not the stamina. Several times Firenze would touch the hilt of his sword to his back, allowing him draw energy and replenish his and Apollo's bodies.

Eventually on the third hour, the centaur's stopped and turned. Their flanks were covered in sweat and both were panting heavily. Harry virtually collapsed against Apollo's side with exhaustion while the dragon lay on the ground to catch his breath.

Once all had recovered their wind, Ronan explained, "The forbidden zone is thirty meters ahead. We dare not go any further."

"I understand, thank you," Harry said with a bow. The Centaurs nodded and left without another word.

After sitting for another fifteen minutes, Harry finally stood and started making his way forward.

_Were about to do one of those idiotically stupid Gryffindor bravery things aren't we?_ Apollo asked from behind him.

"Yep," Harry replied.

_Alright._

"It's a good thing it the weekend," Harry said, "There's no chance we'd make it back to the school until an hour before dawn at least."

They came across the barrier and stopped. With his dragon sight spell still active, they were both able to easily see the magic of the barrier, but also see beyond it.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harry asked.

_Yes,_ Apollo said.

Beyond the barrier was a vast city grown right out of the trees.

"This has to be it," Harry said.

He gently stepped forward, pressing his palm to the barrier. The magical energy flared as it sensed the presence of a new rider before settling and allowing them entrance.

_Ah, good you made it._

The voices of the founder's dragons suddenly filled their heads. Harry started in surprise.

_Ebrithil, how are you able to communicate with us?_ Harry asked.

_A good question that shall be answered shortly,_ they replied, _but first, choose a home for yourselves. Once you make this choice it shall be yours forever._

After walking around for a few minues Harry chose a house that was sung out of an old oak tree. It looked quite sturdy and seemed sure to live for at least another thousand years or more. Even without magic.

Harry climbed the stairs to explore the house while Apollo took a great leap and slithered his way into the teardrop shaped opening into the bedroom.

Within the vestibule of his house were four doors. One led to the bedroom, one to a bathroom with a magical shower, one to a fancy dining room, the fourth door however refused to budge. Within the bedroom was a second staircase that led to an upstairs study.

_Now that you have chosen your home, the magic has bonded to your core. This will forever be your home until the day you die. You can alter them in any way you wish and are welcome to live here forever. Now go to the sealed door in the entrance hall._

Harry did as told.

_Place your hand with the Gedwëy Ignasia on the handle and channel a small amount of magic into the door. Say the words "Eldunarí Chamber" and open the door._

Harry pushed the door open and stepped through. He found himself back at Hogwarts, standing in the Eldunarí Chamber and facing the four glowing stones. Harry spun around to find himself staring at the passageway to the tapestry.

_Harry! _Apollo shouted across the bond.

_I'm fine, I'm back at the castle somehow, _Harry quickly said, reassuring his soul partner.

"How do we get back?" Harry asked.

_Quite easily, simply place your hand on any doorknob in the castle and push your magic into it while saying 'Home.' The link between the castle and New Ellesméra will open a portal to the house that you're magic considers yours._

Harry smiled, "May I try it now?" he asked.

_Of course_, they replied.

Harry hurried out of the chamber and to the nearest classroom door. Placing his Gedwëy Ignasia on the door handle, he pushed his magic into it and said, "Home."

Instantly, the lock clicked and the door swung open. Harry stepped through into his own tree house. With a huge grin, Harry hurried into the bedroom and gave Apollo a huge hug. "This is great," he said enthusiastically.

_The portal door will take you to any room within the castle and back,_ the Eldunarí explained, _and any door in the castle can take you back to your own home. You may sleep here whenever you wish, but ensure that you are seen occasionally in your dorm room so as not to arise suspicion._

"Thank you Ebrithil," Harry said happily.

_You're welcome_, they replied, _now it is quite late. Go to sleep, there shall be no training tomorrow considering the run you took to get here._

"Yes Ebrithil," Harry said. "However, something happened in the forest that I need to inform you of."

They listened quietly as Harry described his encounter with the shade of Voldemort. Once he was finished, he waited silently as they absorbed the information.

_This is troublesome news, _the finally said, _but it does prove that he is not dead. Do to your status as the boy-who-lived, he is sure to single you out. Continue training so that you will be ready for him once that confrontation happens._

"Yes Ebrithil," Harry said.

He took his robes off and tossed them in the closet before curling up against Apollo in his large bed. The dragon hummed in contentment as he draped a wing over Harry and together they were lost in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>More time passed in Hogwarts, and Harry had pracitally moved in with Apollo.<p>

The Monday after Harry's confrontation with Quirrelmort, Professor Dumbledore stood and made an announcement about Professor Quirrel's disapearence. He asked if anyone had information before stating that the rest of the Professor's would take turns teaching DADA until Quirrel was found.

Harry sent a mental smirk to Apollo and recieved laughter in return.

_Maybe now we'll learn something useful in class, _Harry said as he finished his breakfast.

_As long as the bat's not teaching, _Apollo agreed.

Harry laughed, drawing a couple of odd looks from his friends.

* * *

><p>The new DADA classes were now taught even better than before. By the time exams came around, the entire school agreed they had learned more than the previous term with Professor Quirrel.<p>

Since nothing else supremely dangerous had happened, Ron and Hermione lost focus on the Philosophers stone. Ron went back to moaning about exams and playing chess, but Hermione seemed to have gained a new interest in Harry.

Harry would often catch her giving him speculative looks, and it was getting harder to distract her from asking questions about where he disapeared to.

_She'd going to figure it out soon, _Harry said one day as he got ready for bed.

_Relax, we'll just deal with it as it happens,_ Apollo said.

Exams came and went, and Harry landed a close second to Hermione. The day after exams was the final quidditch match against Hufflepuff. With Harry flying, Gryffindor completely creamed them, with the final score of 370-60. Wood looked like he wanted to cry as McGonagall handed him the Quidditch Cup.

As the last day of term approached, Harry went to the Eldunari to ask a favor

During the end of term feast, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Before I hand out the House Cup, it is my solemn duty to inform you that Professor Quirrell had finaly been found. His body was discovered in the forbidden forest earlier this morning. I will not ruin your dessert with the details, but I feel we should take a moment of silence in his honor."

He fell silent and closed his eyes. Harry tried very hard not to roll his eyes. The kind of full possesion that Voldemort had on his body required that the host be completely willing to accept the spirit. Quirrell deserved as much respect as Voldemort.

"Now then," Dumbledore said a minute later, "it is time to hand out the House Cup."

Now Harry grinned, between him and Hermione, they'd racked up quite a number of points for Gryffindor during class. Add the last minute points Gryffindor gained by winning the Quidditch cup they had a good chance at winning this year.

"It was a very close competition this year between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Dumbldore was saying, "with only a final difference of one point between them. It is my privalege to announce the winner of the House Cup is...Gryffindor!"

The Lions stood and cheered at the tops of their voices. McGonagall kept shooting superiour looks at Snape as she was handed the House Cup. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined the cheers since Slytherin had lost for the first time in seven years.

As Dumbledore sat down, Harry, Neville, and the Twins' end of year prank went into affect. There was a bang and a flash of light at the head table, and suddenly each teacher had been transformed into an animal.

Dumbledore was now a goat, McGonagall had become an owl, Snape was an oversized bat, Hagrid was a St. Bernhard, Flitwick was a parrot, Sprout had become a badger. All of the students burst out into laughter as they animals started making noise and flailing around and trying to figure out how to change back.

Harry and Neville high fived the twins for a successful prank.

Later that night however, Harry went to the Eldunari with troubled thoughts.

_What is troubling you young one?_ They asked. Harry didn't even bother asking how they knew he was troubled. He told them all about his time at the Dursleys and how magi-phobic they were.

"What I'm saying is, can I simply stay in Ellesméra for the summer?" he finished.

They remained silent, but Harry could feel them probing his mind. He lowered his barriers and let them see his memories of growing up with the Dursley's.

Finally, _You may stay, you have no reason to return to those pathetic excuses for human beings. Ellesméra will always be open to you. In order to avoid any confusion however, send them a letter stating that you have an alternative home and won't be returning again. I doubt they will have any objections._

_Also, take your ring with you on the train and use it to portal back here to avoid questions. Simply place it on the barrier and the portal will activate, taking you back to Ellesméra._

Harry blinked, then gave a huge smile, "Thank you Ebrithil." He turned and sprinted back to his home. Going straight to his desk, Harry penned a note to his relatives then portaled straight into the Owlery.

The moment he walked it, Hedwig flew straight down to him and landed on his outstretched arm.

"Hello Hedwig," he greeted, running his finger down her back. She leaned into his touch and hooted lightly. "Would you bring this to the Dursley's?" he asked, presenting the letter to her, "and make sure you wait for a response." She grabbed the letter in her beak and flew off.

Harry smiled at his owl as she flew away before going back to his room and climbing into bed next to Apollo.

He received a reply the next day, asking if he would stay for the rest of the summers as well. Harry smirked slightly as he read the letter at breakfast that day.

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets; notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred Weasley sadly); Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake; they were boarding the Hogwarts Express; talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier; eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns; pulling off their wizard robes and putting on jackets and coats.

About an hour away from the station, Hermione just couldn't seem to hold it in anymore.

"What's going on Harry?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, nonplussed.

"You've changed," she said, "You're more confident, study more, you're eyesight seems to have fixed itself."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"No, but I've looked in the library and there is no magical cure for eyesight known in the Wizarding world. That you seem to have done it by accident is odd. But you've also gotten more distant, you keep disappearing at random times, you don't even sleep in your bed anymore." Harry looked at her in shock.

"Something's happened to you Harry, and it started at Christmas," Hermione said, "Ron said you took your cloak and went to the restricted section. Have you been using dark magic? Did you read something that horrible?"

"What? No, how dare you even suggest that," Harry said in outrage.

"Then what's happening?" Hermione demanded.

Ron and Neville were both looking at Harry curiously. They'd noticed the slow changes happening to their friend and were curious.

Harry let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right, something happened that night that changed my life. However, I can't tell you about it."

He held up a hand to forestall Hermione's impeding explosion, "There is a magic known as Legilimency. It allows a wizard to sift through the memories of his targets and take information against the victims will. Master's of the art don't even need a wand and can be so subtle that you'd never even know they are there. Both Snape and Dumbledore are master Legilimense."

All three of his friend's faces were white.

"It is imperative that that my secret never be revealed until the right time, and with people like Snape and Dumbledore sifting through everyone's memories whenever they get the chance telling you would be too dangerous."

"But, isn't there a way to protect our minds?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "The opposite of Legilimency is called Occlumency. There are two ways for this art to be learned, one is to learn to clear your mind so that a Legilimense can't find any memory to latch onto, the other way is to erect a barrier around your memories that will prevent any intruder from accessing your mind."

"Can you teach us?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at each of his friends closely, "In order to teach you, I need to attempt to penetrate your minds and get past your barriers."

"Will we be able to tell that you're in our minds?" Neville asked.

_Right now, not unless I let you know I'm already here,_ Harry said, speaking right in their heads. They all jumped and looked at Harry in awe.

"There isn't enough time to really teach you anything now, but I'll start teaching you as soon as school starts," Harry said.

They all nodded. Hermione looked incredibly excited, "I'll try and go to Diagon Alley and get books on the subject."

"I can look in the Longbottom Library," Neville added.

Harry smiled; he wondered why he didn't offer to teach them this earlier.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

Harry quietly slipped away and made his way to the barrier quickly. He pressed his ring to the magic wall and stepped through back into his home in Ellesméra.

* * *

><p>The summer months were long and boring. Harry managed to keep himself entertained as he spent long hours practicing the Rimgar, and moving on to swordsmanship.<p>

The Eldunarí told Harry about a special room on the seventh floor called the Room of Requirement. Several times a week, Harry would sneak to this room under his invisibility cloak and ask it to provide him with a training dummy.

What it provided was a magic powered automaton that was a master swordsman. Everyday Harry went, the automaton would batter him senseless as he tried to block the blunt swords blows. The only reason he kept going back was because he was able to block one more strike each time.

The rest of the time, Harry practiced his magic. He quickly finished his summer homework and then moved onto reading about more interesting subjects. Above the Eldunarí chamber was a massive tower, known as the dragon tower. It was filled with a scroll library that could rival the Library at Alexandria. Every scroll had been written by previous Dragon Riders and was in the ancient language.

In the very top of the Library was a small scroll with a single word on it. Every time Harry looked at the word, a chill coursed through his spine as the power the word contained coursed through him. Then, when he would look away he instantly forgot the word.

_That word is the name of the Ancient Language,_ the Eldunarí explained when Harry questioned them about it, _speaking that word gives you ultimate power over the Ancient Language. You can cancel any oath taken, destroy any enchantment, completely rewrite the laws of magic with that single word._

_Because it is so powerful, a spell was placed on the word so that only someone who already knows the word can reveal it to another. Most of the time, it was only the Head Dragon Rider who knew the Name of Names. As the first Dragon Rider of this new order, you will be the Head Rider and we will allow you to learn the word when we feel you are ready._

Harry studied Wizarding magic just as much as the Ancient Language. Every so often he would raid the Hogwarts Library under the Invisibility Cloak and borrow multiple books about different subjects. Because the Library was the only place Harry could escape from Dudley, he had become somewhat of a bookworm but had let that attitude relax so he didn't scare Ron off. Now he let it bloom.

Apollo wasn't idle either. Often he would be off Hunting or practicing the aerial maneuvers that the Eldunarí would show him through memories. Harry and Apollo stayed in constant contact with each other, staving off the loneliness both felt.

Harry was in a conundrum. He'd sent off several letters to his friends with Hedwig, but he'd yet to receive any replies from any of them. At first he'd hoped that the wards around Ellesméra were simply preventing him from getting mail, but that was crushed when the Eldunarí told him that they didn't do that.

* * *

><p>On Harry's birthday, he and Apollo decided to take their first flight together. The house elves made a saddle for the dragon and taught Harry how to put it on himself. Climbing on, Harry strapped his legs into the harness and took a deep breath.<p>

Apollo flexed his mighty leg muscles and leapt high into the air and started flapping his wings. They quickly gained altitude and soon broke free of the forest canopy.

It was truly the most exhilarating experience Harry had ever felt. Sitting there on Apollo's back as the air rushed passed Harry's face. He let his mind sink into the bond he shared with Apollo.

Two bodies slowly became one, Harry's wing beat against the air, while Apollo's legs clung to the saddle. The sky was their domain and they ruled it.

At the top of their climb, they folded their wings against their body and went into a freefall. The ground rushed up at them at terrifying speeds and just before it hit, the dragon's wings snapped out and they coasted along the treetops.

The pair spent the entire day in the sky, only coming back to land as the sky darkened. It was a very content Harry that went to sleep that night, longing to be back amongst the clouds. This birthday was even better than the one where he learned he was a wizard.

* * *

><p>Harry was getting ready for bed after a hard days training. As he walked out of his closet, he was greeted by a House Elf standing on his never used bed.<p>

"Yes, can I help you?" Harry asked the elf as he sat down on Apollo's massive pillow bed. Apollo had been out hunting all day so but was on his way back as they spoke.

"Harry Potter!" it squeaked, "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir . . . Such an honor it is. . . ."

Harry blinked in confusion.

_Harry, why is there an elf worshiping you in our bedroom?_ Apollo asked, his voice filled with mirth.

Harry sent his dragon a mental glare as Dobby continued.

"Dobby has come to tell you, sir . . . it is difficult, sir . . . Dobby wonders where to begin. . . ."

"How about the beginning," Harry suggested, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts!" the elf said bluntly.

"What! Why?" Harry asked hotly.

"There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"

"What do you claim is going to happen?" Harry asked, mentally telling Apollo not to fly in yet as the dragon came close. He had the feeling that Dobby wouldn't react too well since he obviously wasn't a Hogwarts elf.

"Dobby can not say, Dobby can not say," the elf said sadly. He quickly went to the nearest wall and started bashing his head against the wood. "_Bad _Dobby! _Bad _Dobby!"

"Stop that now!" Harry snapped, "There is no self punishment in my house!"

Dobby instantly stopped as the magic washed over him. He instantly burst into tears, "Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew. . . ."

Harry sighed, trying to ignore Apollo as the dragon laughed uproariously. Not wanting to deal with the elf anymore, he cast his mind out and quietly slipped into the Elf's head.

Images flashed through his mind's eye. Dobby belonged to the Malfoy family. Malfoy senior was hatching a plan to slip a dark, enchanted Diary into a child's cauldron and into Hogwarts to reopen the Chamber of Secrets. Images of Dobby's life also flashed by Harry. He was heavily abused by the Malfoy's, always being forced to punish himself for the simplest things.

Then he saw something that made him angry, Dobby had been stealing his mail all summer long. He'd been sent dozens of letters from his friends but Dobby had intercepted them all in the hopes that Harry wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts.

The young Rider shook his head as he pulled out of the Elf's mind. Dobby was rattling on about how great he was and how he mustn't go to Hogwarts this year.

"_I swear that I am going back to Hogwarts this year,"_ Harry said in the Ancient Language.

Dobby froze as he heard the oath in the language all magical creatures understood.

"Harry Potter knows the Ancient Language?" he asked in shock.

Harry nodded, _"I thank you for the warning Dobby, but I must return to Hogwarts. It is my solemn duty as a Dragon Rider to help this in need. Just like I am going to do now."_

At that point, Apollo came flying into the room and landed on his bed. Dobby, trembling, looked from the Dragon back to Harry who was now showing his Gedwëy Ignasia. It was all too much for the elf and he fainted.

Harry chuckled as he walked over to the elf. He placed his hand on Dobby's head and closed his eyes, whispering words in the Ancient Language. There was a glow that enveloped the elf's body for a moment before it faded.

Harry called one of the Hogwarts elves.

"Yes Master Shur'tugal?" the elf asked, after popping in.

"Take Dobby here to recover," Harry instructed, "I've just freed him from a severely abusive family. Once he wakes, offer him a job as a Hogwarts elf or send him on his way."

"Yes master," the elf said. He grabbed Dobby and popped away.

_Well that was entertaining,_ Apollo said as he settled down on his bed. Harry gave a sigh as he crawled over to lay with his bonded. Why did he always have to deal with this crap?


End file.
